Unexpected
by bigashbash
Summary: Jasper tries to keep his thoughts hidden, but it only takes one slip up. Jasper/Edward Slash


_I own nothing but the storyline :]  
3rd Person POV_

**Pale fingers ghosting over marble skin; and the body below let in a sharp intake of breath, even though it wasn't necessary. "Jasper.." The pleading voice brought him back to earth with a sharp jolt. A smile slipped onto his lips, a rare and beautiful sight, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Jasper to smile without the help of the beautiful male below his fingertips.**

"**Yes..?" He teased, just because he could. Leaning in; his lips brushed over the warm marble below him and were just about to connect before it melted away, and Jasper's eyes snapped open; leaving him flushed, aroused and very unhappy. "Edward…" he breathed just before he snapped himself out of it fully. He sat up and shook his head; a mere daydream that had taken him over, leaving him wanting the male in the other room more than anything before.**_**Fuck.**_

"**Jasper?" Edward's velvet voice carried, although it was just a soft whisper.**_**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck**_

"**Yes Edward?" Jasper replied with a soft sigh lacing his words. He knew, of course Edward knew; there were no secrets from Edward Cullen."What's….going on?" He asked. He knew but he was confused, as anyone would be I guess. His wife was out, shopping reluctantly with Jasper's wife. His child along for the fun of it. It was like being teased, everyone seemed to evacuate the house at once. Rosaline and Emmett had taken a short break together to "Reconnect" in peace and Esme & Carlisle had gone hunting. It was his biggest fantasy…and his worst nightmare."Jasper..?" he prompted when he was silent."I'm sorry…" The words were blurted from his mouth before he could stop them, but Jasper continued, his hands shaking gently; even though there was no need for it. "I'm sorry, I tried not to think, I tried to think of war and Alice…of Alice.." he repeated as he thought of his stunningly beautiful wife, and felt guilt crashing through his body and projecting out on the room."Guilt?" Edward questioned as he took a hesitant step forward and couldn't resist feeling a stab of hurt when Jasper took a step back."Yes Edward, I should love Alice, and I do…but I can't deny myself the love…the lust I feel for you…" Admitting the words out loud would've made colour appear in Jasper's cheeks if such a thing could happen, but his embarrassment surrounded him and his lack of controlling his own feelings led Edward to feel them too."I love Bella." Edward said quietly, but as if to himself."I know you do, I know I just-"Not allowing Jasper to finish his sentence, Edward took a step closer and let his warm finger meet Jaspers lips. "I love Bella.." But he continued without interruption "But I can't deny that I love you too Jasper, I…have for a long time."Alice's face came to Jaspers mind but this time, he pushed it away and took a tiny step closer to Edward, until their bodies were pressed together, his lips moving to meet the eager ones awaiting him, and he pressed himself closer, his arms wrapping around Edwards neck and burying in his silky hair. Everything moved in quick motion, his hands clawed at Edwards clothes until they ripped easily under his strong touch. Everything about him was gentle and tender, except from the frantic way he moved; as if scared he'd snap out the beautiful daydream. He had to take the advantage when it was being given to him. He let his hands roam up Edwards beautiful body, drinking in the sight below him that was more satisfying than human blood. "Your so…"**_**Beautiful**_

"**Thank you…" Edwards hushed reply came just before another heated kiss, tongues twisting and moving in synch, not fighting with each other; happy to just be entwined as one. **

_**I need you **_

"**I need you too…" He breathed in reply as he clutched at Jaspers waist and brought him down, his thumb running along the exposed erection before he bit his lower lip and brought Jasper down closer, "Inside…" he whimpered, and though it wasn't a full sentence, Jasper knew exactly what he his hips gently, Jasper slowly brought his hips forward and eased himself inside Edward, and when he gasped and stilled under him, Jasper was hit with such déjà vu that he thought he'd lose control right there. **

**Movements started to become frantic, hushed names falling from frozen lips as they were brought every closer to the pleasurable release. **

"**Jasper, Jasper come with me…" Edward begged in a breathy moan as Jasper nodded**_**Always**_**Jasper arched his back and Edwards name fell from his lips like it had done so many times in his fantasies, hearing his name echoed around the large house as they climaxed, releasing their love for each other slowly; before collapsing.**

_**I wish I could sleep, it would be the perfect…end.**_

"**Who says it's the end?" Edward asked in a hurt tone, trying not to feel used or abandoned as Jasper was already thinking of leaving."Edward…we can't." The words stabbed a hole in his lifeless heart but it hurt, it tore through him all the same. "You have a wife…and a child and I have…Alice…"Edward neither agreed nor disagreed with this statement. He just held Jasper in his arms silently for a very long time, before they both got up and got dressed. With a long and slow kiss, not a goodbye for long, just for now, Jasper turned to go back to his room before Edwards face twisted gently, and Jasper looked in concern,"Edward, what's wrong?" he asked, worried as he looked at the unreadable emotion flashing in his eyes.**

"**Nothing…" He lied, **_**You'll find out soon enough.**_

**When Bella crashed in through the door, she was frantic and sought Edward out as quick as possible. "Alice is gone!" She sobbed, her arms going around her husbands neck as she clung to him. "She just left! She said she had to go & to give Jasper this…" She held up a note between her fingers, which Edward took carefully and nodded."Shhh darling, I'll go find him…" he soothed, and walked from the door to break the news to Jasper that his wife had left him.**

_**Jasper,**_

_**I know about your feelings, I know how you think of him, I know you have to bite your lip to stop shouting his name out during sex.**_

_**It breaks my heart to be betrayed in such a deep way, but I lived with it, for 12 years I lived with it. Until today, you overstepped the boundaries by acting on your feelings, & that is unforgivable.**_

_**Take care of him Jasper, he deserves my love **_

_**Alice x**_

* * *

Read & Review please :] First Twilight fic! :]


End file.
